


only in the eyes of love you can find infinity

by whyyesitscar



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyyesitscar/pseuds/whyyesitscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka has eyes for you. [small bering and wells drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	only in the eyes of love you can find infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Gif comes from [dysfnctnly-sane's](http://dysfnctnly-sane.tumblr.com/post/74228523756) Tumblr, title comes from Sorin Cerin. Prompted by lazarus_girl.

_"I see you everywhere, in the stars, in the river; to me, you’re everything that exists; the reality of everything." – **Virginia Woolf** , _Night and Day

/

Myka has eyes for you, as Pete would put it. You smile every time he says it because it’s such an old way of speaking. Pete’s vocabulary is a curious mix of modern slang and phrases he seems to have picked up from the rapid-fire scripts of classic movies.

He is a constant wonder. He is also not wrong.

Myka does have eyes for you. You see them every day—when you catch her glancing at you during a morning briefing; when the spectacular scoffs she saves for Pete turn into bashful smiles as she notices you noticing them; when, after a particularly long case on nights like tonight, she bucks your expectations and throws a flirtatious smirk up at you from the bed instead of sleeping for three days like a part of her must want to.

Myka has a myriad of eyes and they are all for you. Whenever this realization sinks in, as it does from time to time, you shiver (for a myriad of reasons).

“What’s that for?” you ask as you peel away your trousers.

“Does it have to be for anything?” she counters.

She once mentioned the remark her father made about her voice. With what Myka has told you about their tempestuous relationship, you can see how a comment like that might rankle. But, having lived in a time when barmaids were still somewhat in fashion, you find it incredibly apt and magnificently salacious.

You laugh as you slide into bed next to her. “I suppose not,” you answer, tucking your head against her shoulder. You know Myka is in no mood for subtlety and softness; the way she trails a finger under the hem of your shirt is more than enough of a clue. But you have had an extraordinarily arduous day. You don’t weather the long hours as well as you used to—a side effect of the bronzer, you suppose.

“Are you just gonna leave me hanging?” she teases, pinching the softest part of your stomach.

“For a little longer,” you sigh. Myka’s hair smells of vanilla and the faintest hint of ash from what used to be a diner, before Evil Knievil’s helmet got to it. Most of the time these days, one of them smells of explosions. It’s become a comfort.

Myka swirls shapes into your side, scratching her nails just light enough to provoke goosebumps. You know very well what she’s doing. You will not succumb just yet.

“Helena,” she plies sweetly, “could I trouble you for my bottle of water?”

“You’re closer to it than I am, darling.”

“Yeah, but I’m all warm from the bed and you just got in.”

You shake your head at her silliness (because surely Pete has imparted some of his odd habits upon her); nevertheless, you throw off the covers and retrieve her water from her bag.

When you turn around, Myka is smirking at you again.

“You’re very persistent tonight.”

Myka shrugs. “Just admiring your pajamas.”

“I’m not wearing—oh.” You grin and place her water bottle very pointedly on the nightstand furthest from her.

(Claudia and Pete will tease you mercilessly for your tendency to seduce. _You ooze sex_ , Claudia sometimes says after a drink or two has driven her to candor.

They do not know that you aren’t the only one they should be teasing.)

“What was that you were saying,” Myka breathes as you inch too close to her, “about leaving me hanging?”

“Utter nonsense.”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
